1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a control system and method thereof, and more particularly, a control system and a method thereof for performing a starting operation before receiving a control signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The control system of prior art is started after receiving a control signal. Since a time interval is required from when the control system has just started, to when the starting operation is finished for the control system to enter an operation mode, a user often needs to wait for the control system to execute an expected operation. FIG. 1 illustrates a time diagram corresponding to a control system of prior art. When the control system receives a control signal Scontrol (sent by a user for example) at time tx, the starting operation of the control system is completed at time ty. Before time ty, the control system is allowed to perform a functional operation since it is not started appropriately. Hence, when a user sends the control signal Scontrol, the user needs to wait a delay time Tdelay1 for the control system to execute the functional operation. The mentioned delay time Tdelay1 may vary with the type of the control system to be several seconds or even tens of seconds. Such a long delay time may lead to bad user experience. When the control system is of an industrial machine used in an industrial environment, the long delay time Tdelay1 may make it difficult for the user to control the control system smoothly and even make the user misjudge the status of the control system so that the risk of industrial accident is increased.